


Adventures in Corona

by mxcrcf



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxcrcf/pseuds/mxcrcf
Summary: Rapunzel knows that she is deeply in love with her boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert. Why, then, has her best friend started to tug on her heartstrings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually posted this on another account first but didn't want my friends to find it so I've deleted it and posted it here, yeet.

Rapunzel was brought to consciousness when the muscular, handsome young man sitting on the bed beside her planted a kiss on her lips. Light filtered through her barely open eyelids, filling her field of vision with the gently smiling features of her boyfriend beside her.

"Morning, Blondie," he cooed, sliding a hand up Rapunzel's thigh and resting it gently on her mid thigh. She curled into his caress, shifting her body as to lay her head in his lap. 

"Morning, Eugene," she smiled, opening her eyes all the way to gaze up at the face before her. Every time she looked at Eugene, she became more aware of what a wonderful partner he was. His soft gaze radiated love, and his godly features were always appreciated by Rapunzel. "Why are you in here, dear? I love you, but you know my parents..."

Eugene's face lit up with a smile. "Your parents are out visiting the townspeople for a while. I think we'll have a few hours to ourself. I was figuring we could...you know." He winked at Rapunzel, who immediately rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that took over her face. "If you wanna, of course." He slid his hand further up Rapunzel's leg, allowing it to lay just centimeters from her parts.

"Right now?" She continued to gaze up at the man's face above hers. "Well, I wasn't even in the mood, but now you've gone and..." Her voice trailed off as she gestured to her inner thigh. "But I'm not in the mood to go all the way, dear, is that all right? We can just do a little. Okay?"

Eugene nodded his head, and slid his hand into Rapunzel's underpants. "Yes, ma'am," he flirted, gently rubbing Rapunzel's clitoris between his fingers. "What do you want me to do to you first?"

For lack of words- Rapunzel was too occupied holding back moans to speak- she simply thrusted her hips up towards Eugene's hand. He understood the gesture, and began to move his hands even faster between Rapunzel's legs. Moans began to escape from her mouth, growing louder and louder by the second.

"Blondie, quiet. What if the guards hear?" Eugene scolded. Rapunzel, understanding what would happen if the guards- and consequently her parents- found out, pulled Eugene's free hand from his lap and placed it over her mouth to muffle her moans. "Well, that's one way to do it," he admitted, pumping his hands faster and faster between Rapunzel's legs.

He finger-fucked the princess until she grew weak and limp from pleasure, and until the warmth that grew in her pussy exploded in a warm, fiery orgasm. Eugene recognized that he had brought her to the peak of her pleasure, and removed his hands from her pussy and mouth. 

"Oh, Eugene," Rapunzel spoke between pants, "you're so good." She buried her face in his lap, and he stroked her head lovingly. All the while, she became increasingly aware of the rock hard bulge between Eugene's legs. 

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast, Blondie?" Eugene made a move to get out of the bed, but Rapunzel hugged his legs so he knew she wanted him to stay. "What's the matter? Not hungry?"

Rapunzel turned over to gaze at Eugene's face. "Me? I'm hungry. But we're not finished here." She used her hands to spread Eugene's legs and positioned herself so that she was laying in between them, her face just inches from his bulging cock. She began to toy with the waistline of his pants, teasing him as his breaths shortened in anticipation. 

"Uh, Blondie?" He inquired. "Whatcha doing down...there?" Rapunzel smiled up at him silently, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down so that she could access the bulge underneath. She began to rub Eugene's cock through his boxers, the last layer of clothing that separated his shaft from her mouth. "Oh, Blondie. So, this is what we're doing, huh?"

"What, you didn't think I'd let you get away without cumming, did you? I'm a fair person." She continued to rub his cock through his undergarments, before slipping the undergarmets off and taking his cock in her mouth. 

She started with the tip, licking, sucking and kissing that sensitive part of his cock. Eugene seemed to like this- he tilted his head back with a soft moan, and placed one hand encouragingly on top of Rapunzel's head. Rapunzel continued by licking and kissing down the thick, long shaft of Eugene's rather large cock. She dispersed her attention evenly, wanting all the parts of Eugene's endowment to feel pleasured.

When she felt she'd spent enough time on his shaft, she moved her attention down to Eugene's balls, taking them in her mouth and sucking gently. Eugene clearly enjoyed this, Rapunzel's name escaping his lips in a series of moans. When the time seemed right, Rapunzel removed her mouth from that sensitive area, and took as much of Eugene's thick, long dick in her mouth as possible without gagging herself. She slid her head up and down Eugene's shaft, progressively increasing speed as she pumped pleasure into her boyfriend.

"Fuck, Blondie, I'm gonna cum," Eugene practically screamed, blowing his load into Rapunzel's eagerly waiting mouth. Rapunzel did her best to swallow all of his cum, although some didn't make it, and dripped down her face. 

"Well," she smiled, "how did I do?" Eugene looked too far in euphoria to respond, he simply lay panting with Raps in between his legs. She gazed up at him, taking in the sight of her boyfriend left speechless because of the pleasure she provided to him.

"Amazing, Blondie, fucking amazing. Oh, my God." He gently pulled her face up to his and planted a series of kisses on her lips, which she reciprocated. He pulled away, smiling at her, and pulled up his boxers and pants all the way up his legs. "So, how about that breakfast?"


	2. Cass' First Time

Late that evening, after a day full of tiring princess duties, Rapunzel found herself back in her room, sitting cross-legged on her bed and doodling the day's events in her journal. The day's events, save for the bit of fun that she and Eugene had had that morning. Presently, she was missing the feeling of his strong hands between her legs, pleasuring her and sending her into a state of euphoria. As these dirty thoughts started to run through her head, Rapunzel got more and more worked up. Setting her journal aside, she lay back and hiked up her dress. Then, she went to work on herself, rubbing and stimulating her own clit, and fantasizing about the way that Eugene felt earlier that morning. She let small moans escape her lips as she pumped her hand back and forth, getting herself closer and closer to the point of orgasm. 

Just when Rapunzel started to come close to cumming, there was a knock at her chamber door. She quickly withdrew her hands from her dress and sat up. "Come on in," she called to the mystery person in the hallway. The door opened, and through the frame stepped Cassandra, Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and best friend. Cassandra stood just a tad bit taller than Rapunzel, with a bit more of a muscular physique than the princess due to her extensive training with the Corona guards. She was a few years older than the princess, and her dark hair was cropped short, just long enough to fall about halfway down her neck. Her features were soft and beautiful, and her big green eyes never failed to captivate Rapunzel. Despite being utterly in love with her boyfriend, the princess always failed to shake the butterflies that she felt when Cass walked into the room. 

"Cass," the blonde girl exclaimed, jumping up to tackle her best friend in a hug. "I missed you!" Cass laughed and embraced her friend, grabbing Rapunzel's waist and drawing her in for a hug. Strangely enough, Rapunzel noticed, being grabbed by her waist was enough to make her crave pleasure between her legs again, despite the fact that it was her best friend who grabbed her. 

"Just figured I'd stop by and say hi," Cass smiled. "After all, we haven't seen each other all day. You've been on my mind, Raps." 

"And you've been on mine," the princess replied. She proceeded to grab Cass by the hand, leading her to the bed and gesturing for her to sit down. Cassandra obliged, and Rapunzel sat down after her friend did. 

"So, what's new, Cass? Anything exciting happen today?" Rapunzel smiled, propping her head on the older girl's shoulder. 

"Actually, yes!" Cassandra grinned, a dreamy look coming over her face. "I met a girl today, Rapunzel! She's a commoner, one of the townsfolk. Her name is Raeah...she's so beautiful. I want to talk to her more, but you know my predicament--who knows how this kingdom would react to two girls dating."

With those words, Rapunzel felt a crushing weight upon her chest. It was indescribable, and her head filled up with thoughts of anger. This was extremely uncommon for the happy-go-lucky princess, and she couldn't even explain why it was happening. She tried to force a smile to her ever-reddening face, but to no avail. 

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?" Cass asked, her face now clouded with worry. "No offense, love, but you look like a tomato that's about to burst." 

"I'm fine," she lied, "perfectly fine. I'm...I'm happy for you. I hope things work out for you and...Raeah." Although she tried to stop it, the last word of the sentence came out in a tone so cold and condescending that Rapunzel herself was shocked.

"Okay, no, you're not. I don't think I've ever seen you this angry before." Cass paused, and Rapunzel averted her eyes from the lady-in-waiting's gaze. "I'm allowed to have other friends, and a life outside of this castle, you know."

Rapunzel quickly snapped out of it. "I know, Cass, I'm sorry. Of course you're allowed to have friends other than me, it's not that. It's just that...well, um, I don't know."

Cass shook her head. "Raps, what do you mean you don't know? No one gets that angry without reason, especially not you. I just want to know why--" 

The princess cut her best friend off with a kiss on the lips. 

Cass, wide eyed and beet red, couldn't bring herself to mutter anything but, "Oh." The two girls sat in silence for a moment, a moment that felt like eternity. In that eternity, their eyes met, and Rapunzel felt all of her stress and uncertainty melt away. 

"Rapunzel..." Cass sighed, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I- I love you. I always have. I just assumed that, because of Eugene...you know. Raeah is kind and pretty and all, but she's nothing compared to you." She paused for a second. "And, I thought you were straight?"

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it, Cass. I'm sorry. And, nope, I'm not straight." Rapunzel let out a giggle. "Though, I suppose you inferred that by now."

Cass nodded her head. "But, Raps, what about Eugene?"

Rapunzel sighed. "I don't know, honestly. I do love him, but...I think I love you too. It's confusing. I have to think about it. But for now...well, let's just say, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Rapunzel leaned forward and planted a deep French kiss on Cassandra's lips. She gently pushed her tongue into the parted lips of her new lover, and their tongues danced and swirled as the pair kissed. Rapunzel broke the kiss for a moment, and pushed the other girl down into a laying position on the bed. She proceeded to straddle her, and then the pair started to make out again. Rapunzel began to run her hand up and down Cass' side, caressing the maiden's sexy form. She let her hand trail from Cass' side to her stomach, before moving her hand to cup the girl's ample breasts. 

"Oh, Rapunzel," Cass moaned, "I've never been touched there before. This feels so indecent, and yet, somehow..."

Rapunzel smirked. "Just wait until I show you real pleasure, baby. I'll have you on your knees for me in seconds, tough girl." With that, Rapunzel broke the kiss and began to plant gentle kisses and hickies on Cass' neck. The older girl moaned and bucked her hips up towards Rapunzel, clearly aching for the princess to please her pussy. 

"Rapunzel," Cass gasped, "my pussy, it's..."

Rapunzel smirked. "Aching, isn't it? Aching for my touch." 

Cass nodded. "Yes, but I'm a virgin...I've never even touched myself before. So please, be gentle."

Rapunzel flashed a soft smile. "Don't worry, my love," she cooed, "I'm gonna make you feel better than you ever have before. Take your top off." 

Cassandra immediately obliged, stripping her top half down to just her bra. Rapunzel cupped the girl's breasts before unhooking her bra. Cass' tits were ample and perky, her petite nipples a beautiful. pink color. Rapunzel took the girl's nipples in between her fingers, rubbing them and making them hard. Cass' figure squirmed underneath her. 

Before long, Rapunzel was back to kissing up and down the neck of her lover. This time, though, she did not stop at the girl's collarbones--rather, she let her mouth trail further down Cass' torso. Rapunzel took one of Cass' ample breasts in her mouth, sucking and stimulating the pretty pink nipple. Cass let out a loud moan and tangled her hand in Rapunzel's hair, encouraging her not to stop. 

Sensing that Cass was enjoying her work, Rapunzel let a hand trail down Cass' body until she reached the sweet spot between her legs. Then Rapunzel began to rub Cassandra's pussy through her pants, while still pleasuring and sucking her breasts. 

"Fuck, Raps," Cass moaned, "that feels so good."

"Oh, baby," Rapunzel giggled, "you haven't seen nothing yet." With that, she stuck her hand into Cass' pants and began rubbing her clit. Cass bucked her hips towards Rapunzel's hand, moaning in a pleasure unlike any other she'd ever felt. 

"Oh god, don't stop," cried Cass. "Fuck, Raps, fuck me!" Cass couldn't help the moans and pleading that slipped from her lips. 

Rapunzel giggled, and then removed her hand from Cass' parts. She stuck her dripping wet fingers into Cass' mouth, feeding the girl her own juices. Rapunzel then kissed down Cass' stomach, letting her mouth slowly find its way to the girl’s wet pussy. Tentatively, Rapunzel extended her tongue and licked Cassandra’s clit. Immediately, Cass tensed up and moaned, encouraging Rapunzel to keep going. She explored the girl’s vagina with her tongue, licking and sucking her clit and tongue-fucking her tight hole. Rapunzel kept eating out her best friend until Cassandra’s legs were shaking from orgasm. 

When Rapunzel finished and pulled away from Cass’ area, Cass sat up and smiled. “Rapunzel,” she started, “that was--”. 

“Amazing?” Rapunzel interrupted, smirking. “Yeah, I know. But I’m not done with you yet, Princess.” With that, Rapunzel pushed Cassandra roughly back on to the bed. “Open your legs, baby,” she instructed, and a whimpering, horny Cass did just as she was told. Rapunzel then took two fingers and thrust them deep into Cassandra’s dripping hole. 

“Fuck,” Cass yelled, “Raps, that hurts.” 

“Relax,” the princess cooed, “it will only hurt for a minute. Trust me.” She flicked her eyes up to make sure that her friend was okay, and Cass gave a small smile and nod to indicate the princess should keep going. 

Gradually, Rapunzel began to move her hand, pumping her two fingers in and out of Cassandra’s slick hole. She started out slow and steady, so that Cass could get used to the feeling, before speeding up and pounding the hole with her fingers. Before long, Cass was thrusting her hips in rhythm and moaning so loud all of Corona could probably hear. 

“I’ll keep going til you cum, baby,” Rapunzel whispered, “let me know when you’re there.” After a few more minutes of vigorous fingering, Cassandra screamed and experienced an explosive orgasm from the princess. 

After the fact, the girls lay down side by side to hold one another. They spent hours talking and laughing before falling asleep in each other’s arms--the way it was meant to be.


End file.
